


上弦月🌓·上

by PuppyLoveisOK



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLoveisOK/pseuds/PuppyLoveisOK
Summary: 本意没打算开车来着 打算来段虐恋 结果 不会虐
Relationships: kangdaniel/ongseongwu
Kudos: 1





	上弦月🌓·上

测完最后一管PK血，收拾实验仪器，把小鼠放回笼子安顿好，乘电梯下到一楼。在药学院的第五年，面对临床见习室那个躺在床上几百年不曾被挪动的人体模型，邕圣祐还是免不了心里犯怵，不禁裹紧衣服，双手抱臂，头也不偏快步通过电梯口通往大厅的最后一段走廊，生怕从那间实验室反射出来的任何光线缠上自己脆弱的神经。纵使是七月盛夏，荒郊野外的山头，气温也不允许清凉装扮太过嚣张，更何况畏寒的邕圣祐，考虑到并不宜人的温度，做完实验衣服也没换穿着白大衣就直接下楼了。没有照明的一楼，仅依靠透过实验室窗玻璃射进来的月光洒到走廊照亮视觉，在这其中裹着白大衣快步穿行的邕圣祐，如果有机会开上帝视角看到那黑暗中自己那模糊的白色修长身影，恐怕也要被自己吓到。

踏出二号实验楼大门走上林荫道，邕圣祐这才舒展开紧张的肌肉，呼吸几口山林夜间好空气，凉意伴着植物独有的清香一股脑钻进肺腔，清醒了被十几管PK血搞得搅作一团的脑袋。不知道是不是因为没有城市闪烁的夜灯干扰，那些亿万光年外的银白色星光在这山野上空总是分外惹眼，感染得邕圣祐走向宿舍的步伐也不自觉地轻快起来。

往常做完预实验就径直赶回宿舍，沐浴更衣，喝罐甜甜旺仔便埋头数据处理的三好讲师小邕老师，今夜拐向了那个田径场，因为星光太醉人，还是因为夜色太美，总之今夜不可以由那些密密麻麻的数字终结。

田径场西侧的大夜灯依然晃眼，望向它时叫人感觉仿佛半麻躺在手术台上，大睁双眼感受医疗器械在自己体内动作的麻木的一动不动的患者；同样一动不动的还有高高挂起的明月，距离新月刚刚过去一周，地球卫星以上弦的形态向人类展示着他的面貌。奇怪的是无论站在400米跑道的哪一角落，头顶的月神大人都在同一方位凝望地球。有人说，想告诉小时候的自己，月神大人永远在身后守护你，勇敢地往前跑吧，累时转身总有月亮相伴。想到此刻约等于和月神大人手牵手一前一后散步，邕圣祐忍不住哼着小曲跑跳起来，夏夜如此曼妙，白日余温与山间凉爽的风混合出浪漫氛围，吸一口气，眨一眨眼，都感觉是呷了一口酸甜鸡尾酒，嘴角忍不住地起飞。

举手拍月亮给姜丹尼尔传了简讯。

[图片]  
[图片]  
“今天上弦月”  
“尼尔”

当邕圣祐第三次转到传讯息时所在的方位，白大衣口袋里的手机才再度亮起，邕圣祐苦笑一声，从口袋里摸出手机，心想这孩子还在闹脾气呢，往常自己的消息，不是秒回，也最少十分钟之内会带着萨摩耶眨眼睛的表情包出现。哎，这次要怎么哄好自家的大狗狗呢。

-  
半个月前。姜丹尼尔拿到跳槽后的第一份正式工资，喜滋滋计划要怎么度过一周后的五周年纪念日，下单购物车里躺了许久的红酒，给邕圣祐最喜欢的韩餐店打电话预定包房。原定计划和他去S市最浪漫的西餐厅度过纪念日，念到是好不容易（这段日子他忙着在新公司立稳脚跟，他忙着开新实验）见面又有特殊意义的日子，还是更想惬意自在地度过二人世界，猪蹄配红酒——意外不错的搭配。打开月相app，把日期定为到14天之后， 甚至那天正好是新月之日，按捺不住的激动又多了一分。

“哥，23号纪念日，那天日程一定要空出来哦”  
“我下班了就来学校接你”  
“kkkkkk，真的好期待”  
躺在经过一场公寓约会预演换装秀后乱成狗窝一般的衣服堆里，姜丹尼尔喜滋滋敲着手机屏。

“嗯，知道啦”  
[猫咪点头]  
“到时候南门见吧”  
[啵啵]  
邕圣祐很快回了消息。

中间这12天里，姜丹尼尔时不时都要在聊天框里倾诉着对于纪念日的期待和对恋人的思念，邕圣祐都一一回应着，像午后坐在木地板上抱着大狗狗给他顺毛般，人类需要狗狗。

纪念日当天距姜丹尼尔下班一小时前，邕圣祐发消息说自己实验还没结束，叫姜丹尼尔先去饭店，自己稍后打车去。

炒年糕吃完了一盘，差点没忍住点烧酒，想起自己还得开车，又点了一份炒年糕，等到快九点，邕圣祐依然未出现，姜丹尼尔此刻的心情就像那盘第一次点来的炒年糕，冷透了的酱汁附在盘子上，星星点点散开，黏糊糊，怪心烦的。

“喂，哥”  
“哦，尼尔啊”，听筒里传来邕圣祐疲惫的声音。  
“哥快到了吗”  
邕圣祐看了眼表，时针就快要指到9，自己却还在实验室里捣鼓机器。扶上额头揉揉酸胀的眉心，轻叹一声说到，“抱歉啊，尼尔，今天恐怕没法过来了，实验必须今天出数据”  
“真的很抱歉，你先吃了回去吧，嗯？哥之后再和你补过纪念日吧，好吗”  
“嗯，知道了。那…哥加油吧，早点休息” 对方声音里掩盖不住的失落。  
“嗯嗯，会的，晚安，路上开车小心” ，邕圣祐对着声筒留下一个无声的吻。

接下来一连7天，那个顶着“哥[heart] [heart] ”的聊天框再也没浮上来过，姜丹尼尔都快怀疑自己是不是被他哥遗忘了。那个做起实验来就不管不顾的，那个无情错过纪念日的哥哥，把姜丹尼尔变成了一个没有感情的工作机器，为了避免自己动不动拿出手机刷新聊天界面，姜丹尼尔只有选择自主淹没在工作的海洋中，给老板做一个满分打工仔。

-  
从白大衣口袋摸出手机，黑暗中识别到面部信息解锁后的通知页面躺着这么一条消息，“来南门吧，我在这里等你”。

邕圣祐一路小跑到南门口，门口停着那辆闪着双闪开着前大灯的熟悉银色轿车，车灯晃眼，看不清驾驶座上人的表情。邕圣祐停下拨弄了几下刘海，白大衣领理到最帅气的角度，纠结要不要把袖口挽起一节露出手腕，姜丹尼尔最喜欢自己这样，只差拿一支移液枪就可以上战场狙击男朋友心脏了。嗯，不过似乎有些刻意，最后还是没有挽起袖口。

“这么远，怎么过来了”  
邕圣祐带着夜晚的凉气坐到副驾上，说话的瞬间突然一股酸酸的冲动从中枢传到鼻尖，鼻头有点红红的，眼睛也汪满水光，手放在口袋里不断摩挲着两个音量键。

姜丹尼尔双手放在方向盘上，头也不转，闷闷地说道，“想你了”，“在想你是不是忘记我了”。

吸了下鼻子，邕圣祐的声音也闷了一个度，望着姜丹尼尔，“怎么会，哥实在抽不开身，你也知道…”

还没说完就被那双久违的柔软双唇封住了，夏夜晚风般温软轻巧的一个吻，轻轻抚过后悄然退场，只剩自己独自燥热、燃烧、爆炸。这个吻，让邕圣祐明白了没有他的这段时间，他到底有多想他，只是一个吻，就让胸腔内的翻腾爱意快要把自己烧尽了，在他快要化成灰烬被晚风吹散的前一秒，那个点火者说到，“哥，陪我去看夜景吧。还有，后座的红酒一直没人陪我喝”。  
邕圣祐一扭头，后座躺着两个木箱，回忆起，很久以前就听姜丹尼尔念叨过红酒之类所以然的东西，真是太久没有认真参与自己的爱情了。想起宿舍那口好久不用而生锈的炒锅，仔细算来，都快有一个半月没有和他见面了。到底是因为工作，还是因为自己，和他的爱情都快生锈了啊。

“走吧，尼尔，打算做的，想做的，今夜都陪你完成”  
伸手把姜丹尼尔揽到怀里，把那个圆乎乎的脑袋扣在自己颈侧，揉着他毛茸茸的头发。  
“哥也很想你”  
“见不到的时候哥也想念你的拥抱，你的亲吻，你的呼吸，你的味道，你的所有都想念”  
“哥不是说过吗，比起昨天，今天会更爱你，比起今天，明天会更爱你…”

那个毛绒脑袋在颈侧咯咯笑了起来，“那我真的好期待明天哦”，说着更收紧了怀抱邕圣祐的双臂。

邕圣祐扣起指节，轻轻敲了敲姜丹尼尔的脑袋，“真是贪心鬼，糖吃太多要蛀牙的”

姜丹尼尔开车飞驰在郊外的黑夜中，穿过数家灯火，绕过两个小山丘，停在了一片空旷的高地上，在这片高地恰好能将S市的夜景尽收眼底。拿出备好的两个酒杯，急着来见邕圣祐没来得及买高脚杯，顺手把茶几上两个玻璃杯带了出来。

下巴搁在方向盘上以扭曲的姿势翻找着不知道塞去哪个角落的的开瓶器，望着车窗外的夜景，摸到一个类似的金属时，更往下够几公分头扭到右边，看到恋人一手拄着车窗台，沉默凝望着夜色，整个人快陷进去了般。

总算抓到那个狡猾的金属体，插入木塞慢慢旋转，

“圣祐，你说我们现在像不像LALALAND，头顶着无垠灿烂星空，眼前是数不尽的夜灯”  
“...” “把你的白大衣染成明黄色，我们来跳一段踢踏舞”

姜丹尼尔头也不抬，独自拿着开瓶器和瓶塞做着斗争，嘀嘀咕咕自言自语般轻声说着。

听到着句话时，邕圣祐脑子里想的是真想永远就和身侧这个人在这里看着夜景，想给他套上锁链，永远把他锁在身边，能这样就好了。他会满足他的一切要求，因为他是他唯一的爱神。

“何必呢”，邕圣祐下车绕到车的另外一侧，打开车门，屈膝，右手划出一个优雅的弧度停住。  
“Dear Mr.Kang, may I have the pleasure to have this dance with you?”

“…”  
“Sure”

他们在月色中，在星光里，在这迷幻的City of Stars里一圈一圈舞蹈着。

“City of stars, are you shining just for me?  
City of stars, there’s so much that I can’t see.  
A rush,  
A glance,  
A touch,  
A dance,  
To look in somebody's eyes,  
To light up the skies,  
To open the world and send them reeling.  
A voice that says, I'll be here,  
And you'll be alright.  
I don't care if I know,  
Just where I will go,  
'Cause all that I need's this crazy feeling.  
A rat-tat-tat on my heart…  
Think I want it to stay  
…”

酒精，星光，舞蹈，两双紧握的手，手心混合两人的薄汗，互相喷洒到对方脸颊的温热鼻息，姜丹尼尔此刻只想和邕圣祐紧紧纠缠在一起，没有丝毫距离的纠缠在一起。他捧起邕圣祐的脸不管不顾地吻了下去，另外一只手越过白大衣钻进邕圣祐里面那件宽大的卫衣，揉捏起他纤细到让人怀疑他身上到底有没有脂肪存在的腰。两个人都闭着眼，抱在一起跌跌撞撞往前走，姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐整个人压到轿车引擎盖上，要夺走邕圣祐所有的氧气般忘情地吻着，舌头纠缠再分开，再迫不及待地再度纠缠到一起，相互吸吮着对方的津液，剐蹭着光滑的口腔内壁，一丝一毫，任何一个细胞都不愿意放过。双手也没闲着，左手垫着邕圣祐的后脑勺，生怕他磕到脑袋，右手继续在他身上游走作乱，顺着邕圣祐的人鱼线往上，一路来到邕圣祐娇嫩小巧的乳尖，食指一圈圈打转，再用中指捏住，轻轻搓揉拉拽，感受那粉嫩樱花慢慢挺立起来。同时起立的还有蹭在邕圣祐双腿间姜丹尼尔那硬物，以及邕圣祐渴望更多抚摸的平坦美妙的胸脯。意识到自己被恋人压在荒郊野外的轿车上玩弄，羞耻感迟迟袭来，另外一边乳首又在激烈的动作中不断刮蹭着卫衣内面沟壑纵横的编织纹路，要硬不硬不，不上不下的物理刺激更加剧了这羞耻。羞耻带来的不止有紧张，还有兴奋，后穴一阵空虚，期待着被进入，被填满，被顶弄，被紧紧拥抱，不禁小幅度开合着肛口。这期间性器悄悄抬头，顶端渗出的前列腺液打湿了内裤，那块布料紧紧贴着龟头让他倍加煎熬，被情欲折磨得七零八落的邕圣祐忍不住从嘴里泻出几声哼哼。姜丹尼尔听到后，放开了他吻得红肿充血的薄唇，把邕圣祐的卫衣下摆粗暴地推上去，露出胸前两朵娇艳的樱花。

“别急，圣祐…”  
“尼尔全部…都会满足哥”

霎那间碰到比自己体温冷的空气，邕圣祐不禁抖了一抖，环在姜丹尼尔颈上的手也更用力了几分。姜丹尼尔把脑袋埋到邕圣祐胸前，张口含住先前“被冷落”了的左边乳首，双唇包裹着乳尖周围一圈肌肤，用力吸起来一个小山丘般的高度，再用舌间绕着乳尖周围凸起的乳晕颗粒打转，时不时顶一顶乳首顶端小小的缝隙。邕圣祐双手插入姜丹尼尔柔软又茂密的头发里，抚摸着揉捏着，每次姜丹尼尔的舌尖顶弄乳孔时，就再把他的脑袋推向自己几分。姜丹尼尔专注地吸吮着乳头，像是要从那贫瘠的乳间吮出蜜汁般痴狂，吸到邕圣祐承受不了这过分的快感，扭动着身体，像条脱水的鱼，嵌在姜丹尼尔发间的双手却舍不得推开他。七年的相处，姜丹尼尔对眼前这具身体的了解甚至要超过对自己的了解，敏锐地捕捉到恋人的心理活动，感到像是灌了满满一杯蜂蜜水后从胃袋暖到全身那样舒心悸动，亲亲啄着邕圣祐的乳尖，一下一下，姜丹尼尔好似一个狼狈的寻宝者对待历经千辛万苦得来的稀世珍宝，小心翼翼，却又控制不住激动到快要发狂的双手，费劲全力捧住自己的宝贝。

前胸被照顾得差不多了，邕圣祐拉着姜丹尼尔的手抚上自己的阴茎，小声嚅嗫，“玩够了就行了，尼尔…”，得到进一步许可的姜丹尼尔立刻起身，褪下邕圣祐松松垮垮的运动裤，握上那腿间修长漂亮的性器，认真照顾着邕圣祐的柔软，从上衣夹克口袋里摸出备好的保险套，咬在齿间撕开。邕圣祐伸手去够姜丹尼尔的裤头，急切得像个十几岁刚出头的黄毛小子，却怎么都不得要领，那皮带扣像一尊顽石般不开窍。看到邕圣祐这焦急的样子，姜丹尼尔握上他在自己腰间的手，手把手慢悠悠“教”邕圣祐怎么解裤带，再拉着他来到自己嘴边取下套子，缓缓套上胯间那火热坚硬的阳器，带着他的手从龟头抚摸到根部，末了还不忘照顾到两颗沉沉的囊袋。

“哥这么着急吗”，姜丹尼尔边说边从口袋里掏出润滑液，满满一堆挤到手上，因为一直揣在兜里，那粘腻的液体已经被姜丹尼尔的体温暖成了恰好的温度。特意选的柚子味润滑剂，充满工业气息的廉价虚假水果香气此刻变成了催情剂般的存在，先轻塞入一指，缓慢松活着许久未经情事的幽闭小穴，再慢慢增加手指，转动、搔刮着那柔软温暖的肠壁，甚至还要模仿性交的场面顶弄他。直到加到第四指时，邕圣祐终于受不了这隔靴搔痒的润滑，拽拽姜丹尼尔的衣袖，“可以了，尼尔…快进来吧”，腿也攀上姜丹尼尔腰际，轻轻蹭着他。当然即使做出这样屈尊求欢的动作，邕圣祐也一如既往像只高贵的猫般优雅迷人。 

“遵命，喵喵Sir”

姜丹尼尔将憋了许久已呈紫红色的阴茎对准那个经过润滑后在月光下泛着粉光的肉穴，挺腰进入。的确是一个半月未亲密接触的身体了，经过充分润滑的后穴此时只堪堪容纳下姜丹尼尔勃起后的龟头。两个人都憋得难受，不过庆幸邕圣祐没有换实验服就出来了，冰凉的铁皮引擎盖不会凉到他，无形中却减少了摩擦力，没什么抓力的棉布料总是会往下滑，避免滑落掉地，邕圣祐只有更加用力攀住姜丹尼尔的腰身，手也比平时更紧地搂住他，更方便进入了，对彼此都是。姜丹尼尔轻轻抚慰着邕圣祐前端半勃的肉茎，带着指间的薄茧上下滑动，偶尔掠过湿滑的顶端，对着那处扣扣弄弄；邕圣祐也在努力放松着括约肌，后穴那张小口努力地吞吞吐吐，上头的嘴巴也微张轻轻喘着。看着邕圣祐比刚才解不开裤头似乎还要热切的表情，姜丹尼尔一狠心发力将阴茎整个挺入那肖想已久的温柔乡中。

“唔…嗯…哈啊…”  
“唔！”

两人几乎同时发出了舒服的一声慰叹，虽然都痛，但久违的被填满、被包裹所带来的满足感，足以掩盖那昭示着他们多久没有拥有彼此身体的疼痛。方才被大力顶弄得往上耸了几公分的邕圣祐，此刻失去推动力连带着白大衣一起滑落了下来，对着姜丹尼尔的阴茎又往下坐了几公分，那支火热滚烫的阳器因此达到了一个前所未有的深度。

埋在自己体内的肉棒似又有变大的趋势，邕圣祐甚至都能感受到紧贴肠壁的跳动青筋，这深度刚刚好触到前列腺，但离令人满意的快感错开了那么点距离。看着伏在自己上方一脸痴迷地抚摸着自己额发的姜丹尼尔并没有打算动一动他精壮有力的腰，邕圣祐无奈开口，“快…快动动，尼尔… 太…太深了”。姜丹尼尔听令立刻卖力挺弄起来，退出再进入时貌似碰到了一块软肉，听到邕圣祐的声音变了调。意识到这是找对地方了，姜丹尼尔变身为一台辛勤的播种机，在名为邕圣祐的这块肥美的田地上忘情开垦起来。一下又一下精准有力地撞击在前列腺上，再加上光滑引擎盖和白大衣的助攻，邕圣祐甚至怀疑自己难道要在这野岭被捅穿了。被恋人奋力干到嘴都合不拢，一点声音都发不出，津液不断在舌下汇集，最后在激烈的晃动中飞舞出口腔落到胸前。身前的性器也彻底挺立了起来，想要伸手舒缓这急迫的欲望，却被姜丹尼尔一手拍掉了。

“圣祐，不许偷玩”，说罢，姜丹尼尔欺身压了下来，“哥抱紧我”。腹部紧紧贴着邕圣祐，中间仅隔了邕圣祐的阴茎和他自己未脱去的衣物。邕圣祐的前端触到姜丹尼尔裹在棒球衫外套里粗砺的西服衬衫时，又抑制不住抖了抖。“哥，你真的好敏感”，姜丹尼尔比之前更卖力地抽插起来，仔细听的话，甚至能听到隐匿在两人喘息间两具肉体疯狂交媾所摩擦出的水声，“噗呲噗呲”。邕圣祐感受到自己貌似肠肉都被连带着翻了出来，却忍不住地想要更靠近他，更靠近这个他念了几十来天的男人。前端的龟头磨在硬挺衬衫表面，会阴被姜丹尼尔沉甸甸的囊袋不断拍打着，欲望一层一层堆积到铃口。腹部传来微微震颤，姜丹尼尔抬眼看到邕圣祐脸上那团迷离的红霞，视线再往下走，前胸也粉红一片，意识到邕圣祐就快到了，十指相交扣住邕圣祐，在体内进行着最后冲刺。

「You don’t have to say I love you to say I love you .  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moon.  
We’ve been making shades of purple out of red and blue.  
Sickeningly sweet like honey don’t need money,  
All I needed is you」*

“All I needed is you”

姜丹尼尔在邕圣祐烧得如火山般滚烫的耳垂边轻吐出这个句子，我只要你，满天流星、银辉月色我都可以不要，就算没有音符我们也能谱写属于我们的美妙乐章。我们狂奔向前，从不回望过去。我破败不全，你修残补缺。我们如此天造地设，不管别人怎么看，我们爱得疯狂，离不开彼此。跳上车启动出发，逃离这令人生厌的城市，在便利店买包香烟，开启我们自己旅程的新篇章。*

“Let’s ride”

姜丹尼尔呼出的滚烫气息像热带高压龙卷风过境般席卷着邕圣祐脆弱的前庭蜗神经，一路肆意破坏着神经通路，毫不留情搅得他天翻地覆，接二连三把无辜的神经节抛到上空又重重摔回谷底。滚烫劲风穿过错综复杂的神经网络，貌似蛮横无理却准确无误经由中枢势头丝毫不减地来到大脑皮层，在此发起最后的总攻。

一轮又一轮的攻击波从大脑皮层辐射到内括约肌，快感层层堆叠到顶峰，只见眼前一道白光，邕圣祐猛地弹了起来，温热的液体撒在那件衬衫上，后穴也随之收紧，缴得同样濒临边缘的姜丹尼尔也交代在了他体内。射精后的一瞬空虚感笼罩了上来，邕圣祐奶猫般往姜丹尼尔怀里蹭，脸颊蹭到他宽广坚实的胸肌以及上面覆盖着的衬衫，熟悉又陌生的触感让邕圣祐无法忽视，这衬衫和自己有什么关系来着？努力回想无果，用尽全身力气移动手臂抚摸上姜丹尼尔的前胸，摩挲感受这熟悉的布料，是在哪里见过来着，射精过后的大脑分外无能，什么也想不起来。讲要放弃探究之时，姜丹尼尔的手贴了上来。

“还记得吧，这是你留校后拿第一份工资给我买的生日礼物”。

看着姜丹尼尔温柔有力的黑色瞳仁里倒影出自己迷离的神情，看着那双厚唇开开合合说着他自己后来收过很多自己送的礼物，但还是最宝贝这件衬衫，总是舍不得穿，名为姜丹尼尔的神经轰炸机又在体内捣起乱来，不过这次的目标不是括约肌，是泪腺。自己的泪腺就这么没用的被轻易攻城掠地，连最后一把手枪都被碾碎，彻彻底底缴械投降，向无限的温柔投降。

眼前这个人是自己最爱的人，也是最爱自己的人。面对至爱之人，哪会舍得把枪口对向他，即使到了非举枪不可的地步，那枪口也是对准自己的

“我好爱好爱你，丹尼尔”  
“呜呜，我们之间才不是无须道尽每一丝爱意，我要把我的爱全部讲给你听，讲三天三夜也好，你必须一字不落全部听进去。我还要抽查你有没有好好听，答不上来就要惩罚你”

“惩罚我什么呀”，看着邕圣祐像一个豆荚般，眼眶拼命往外掉金豆豆，一双小嘴又往外不停蹦混杂着哭腔的幼稚园豆豆词句，姜丹尼尔柔下声音，丝毫不掩饰笑意地问到。

“惩罚我暂时没想好呢”

“那惩罚我永远爱你好不好”

“…”

这次换邕圣祐疯狂吸吮着恋人的双唇，吻毕，他肿着比方才还要肿的小嘴含含糊糊道，“那我也要受罚，我们两个罪人要永永远远相爱下去”。

话没说完，就感到还停留在体内的肉茎又再涨大，邕圣祐抡起粉拳锤在姜丹尼尔肩膀上。

“你怎么又发情，我和你说正事呢”

姜丹内容蹭蹭已经过了不应期，又再度顶上自己小腹的阴茎，说道“我的宝贝，你不也是嘛”。和邕圣祐额头相抵，蹭来蹭去，再度交换一个甜蜜的吻，姜丹尼尔抱着邕圣祐回到了车里。

**Author's Note:**

> 本意没打算开车来着 打算来段虐恋 结果 不会虐


End file.
